


Hot Water

by Ahavah



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: Phèdre meets Nicola in her bathing chamber.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabbletag 1 prompt - Phedre no Delauny de Montreve / Nicola l’Envers y Aragon : Hot Water

The masseur left when I arrived, and Nicola rose, her body deliciously oiled. “I've missed you,” she said. “Now, strip.”

I made haste, shivering from the loss of my clothes and the steam of the bath. “Get in,” Nicola purred, “and tell me if it's too hot.”

I stepped in, knees weakening as the shock of hot water sang through me. “Sit.” I gasped as the sharp mix of pain and pleasure washed over me inch by inch as I knelt in her tub. When the water reached my bottom, I shuddered in exquisite release. 

“Guess so,” she murmured, smirking.


End file.
